misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Delcatty
Delcatty, labled, The Airhead, started out as a Skiity and later evolved into Delcatty. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon the Musical, but was part of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show crew. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Delcatty. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Prim Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 3'07" *Weight: 71.9 lbs *Ability: Cute Charm *Nature: Naiive *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Double Slap **Ice Beam **Echoed Voice **Zen Headbutt Biography Delcatty has never been the brightest crayon in the box, but she's always been the most attractive in her high school. She does her best in school, but it just doesn't cut it. Her parents pay tutors lots of money to help, though most of the tutors have gone crazy trying to explain to Delcatty. It's not only the subjects they have to explain, but also keep correcting her on their name. She's never been good with names or directions. Whenever she's at family get togethers, everyone has to where name tags or she'll forget their name. She does feel bad, but apparently when she was made extremely attractive, Arceus forget to add some brains in the mix. She entered the competition to have some fun and make great best friends. People who don't know her in real life, weren't as nice to her. Total Pokemon Island Delcatty isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but is definetly hot. Maybe if she had some brains in that head of hers, she may have lasted longer. She started out on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Smoochum, Porygon, Hoppip, Chingling, Combee, Happiny and Hippopatas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, Delcatty announced her stupidity early on. In her first confessional of the series, she had her back to the camera and was asking where it was. During the cliff diving challenge her team went last, but regardless she jumped anyway. In The Big Sleep; Delcatty is the third one asleep on her team. In Dodge Berry; Delcatty competes in the first match but fails to grab a berry. She's easily taken out of the game first by Spiritomb. In Those Talented Campers; Delcatty is one of the acts picked to represent Team Registeel along with Smoochum. She doesn't even up placing, but did her best anyway. In The Scary Outdoors; her, Chinchou and Hoppip go to collect firewood and there Delcatty finds a Moon Stone and evolves. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; her and Hoppip compete in the fifth double batte and face off against Mantyke and Vulpix. Sadly they get defeated by the two new comers. In Are You Scared Now?; Delcatty admits her mortal fear is water, which makes sense since she's a cat. She ends up conquering her fear and earns a point for her team. In Breaking the Alliance; Delcatty becomes a hunted Stantler in the paint ball game along with; Vespiquen, Chimecho, Chansey and Porygon-2. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; she screws up royally when Lanturn leaves and tells her to put cinnamon in the batter. Delcatty forgets the exact directions and believes her friend said cement. So the airhead puts it in the cake, that's what costs her team the challenge. In the end of the episode she finds herself on the chopping block with Lanturn, but Delcatty is the one to be booted. Delcatty becomes the 10th camper voted off of Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 33rd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *Delcatty was suppossed to be one of Mis's 10 contestants in the Collaboration Total Pokemon Season; Total Pokemon Through Time along with; Drapion, Bella Lee, Wailord, Flygon, Milotic, Reuniclus, Shaymin, Lopunny and Persian. Where she was suppossed to place 6th and beat out all the other contestants from Mis's show Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Delcatty's personnality is based off of Lindsay, but unlike Lindsay never had an alliance with Purugly the show's Heather *Delcatty's been in 4 out of 5 Seasons and has only made the merge in Total Pokemon Live. *Excluding Total Pokemon Allstars each Season she did better then the last. **Total Pokemon Island she was only in the First Part of the Season. **Total Pokemon Action she made it to the Second Part of the Season. **Total Pokemon Live she finally made it to the merge or the Third Part of the Season *Delcatty and Gastrodon ie; the Lindsay and the Tyler of Miltank's show are one of the couples that are Total Drama Cannon Couples along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Sceptile/Jynx (pre-breakup) and Magmortar/Cherrim. *Delcatty's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Katy Perry's "California Gurls" Gallery Delcatty XY.png|Delcatty's Sixth Generation sprite Delcatty XY back.png|Delcatty's Sixth Generation back sprite Delcatty XY Party.png|Delcatty's XY party sprite Delcatty Party Original.png|Delcatty's Original party sprite Delcatty BW.png|Delcatty's Fifth Generation sprite Delcatty BW back.png|Delcatty's Fifth Generation back sprite Delcatty BW animated.gif|Delcatty's Fifth Generation animated sprite Delcatty BW animated back.gif|Delcatty's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Delcatty Shuffle.png|Delcatty in Pokemon Shuffle Delcatty Rumble.png|Delcatty in the Rumble World Delcatty HG Overworld.png|Delcatty's HGSS Overworld sprite Delcatty MD2.png|Delcatty in Mystery Dungeon 2 Delcatty MD.png|Delcatty in Mystery Dungeon Delcatty MD Tile.png|Delcatty's Mystery Dungeon tile Delcatty Sinnoh back.png|Delcatty's Fourth Generation back sprite Delcatty Sinnoh 1.png|Delcatty Sinnoh sprite Delcatty Sinnoh 2.png|Delcatty Sinnoh sprite Delcatty Hoen back.png|Delcatty's Third Generation back sprite Delcatty Hoen animated.gif|Delcatty's Third Generation animated sprite Delcatty Emerald.png|Delcatty in Emerald Delcatty RS.png|Delcatty in Ruby and Sapphire Delcatty Trozei.png|Delcatty in Pokemon Trozei Delcatty Pinball.png|Delcatty in Pokemon Pinball delcatty premiere card.png|Delcatty's first card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion delcatty ex RS.png|Delcatty card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion delcatty ex sandstorm.png|Delcatty card in the Sandstorm Expansion delcatty ex legend maker.png|Delcatty card in the Legend Maker Expansion delcatty legends awakened.png|Delcatty card in the Legends Awakened Expansion delcatty platinum card.png|Delcatty card in the Platinum Expansion delcatty boundaries crossed.png|Delcatty card in the Boundaries Crossed Expansion delcatty xy card.png|Delcatty Card in the X and Y Expansion delcatty primal clash.png|Delcatty card in the Primal Clash Expansion delcatty ex crystal guardians.png|Delcatty card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion Delcatty Anime.png|Delcatty in the anime Delcatty anime.png|Delcatty in the anime Delcatty manga.png|Delcatty in the manga Delcatty icon.png|Delcatty's Original Artwork in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Del-human.png|Delcatty Human Form tile by Neonray3 Delcatty.png|Delcatty Tile made by Neonray3 Delcatty Overworld sprite.png|Delcatty Human Form Overworld Delcatty human sprite.png|Delcatty in Human Form (post fifth season) Delcatty Chibi.png|Delcatty in Chibi Form from TPL Delcatty All Stars.png|Delcatty's appearance in All Stars delcatty anime model.png|Delcatty's model for the Pokemon Anime Delcatty Pokedex 3D.png|Delcatty in Pokedex 3D Delcatty Go.png|Delcatty in Pokemon Go delcatty celestial storm.png|Delcatty's card in the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Delcatty Category:Team Floaters Diancie